Diamonds
by Tigers-4eva
Summary: A Word Challange From: Loving-Da-Style! They say Diamonds are a girls best friend, but are they? They normally bring happiness, and joy. But sometimes they leave a nasty afterburn. But what if, just today they change someone's life... forever? DaphnexShaggy pairing. Lame summary, but give it a chance! Annyomous Reviews are welcome as allways!


**Hey there - this is my first ever Word Challenge, so please tell me what you think! This is also my first ShaggyxDaphne pairing, so go easy! The word 'Diamonds' was given to me by Loving-Da-Style. (she is giving out word challenges at the moment). And hopefully I will be able to develop the word into a awesome story. HappyReading! :D**

**Chapter .1.**

**Diamonds**

They say Diamonds are a girls best friend, but are they? They normally bring happiness, and joy. But sometimes they leave a nasty afterburn. That is excatly what happened to Daphne...

It had been 2 months since Daphne had left Fred, she had broken off their marriage and went. She was fed up of it, she thought that their marriage would bring them closer together, but it pulled them even futher apart. She had lost contact with Velma, who was probably working with NASA still, and she had also lost her connecton with shaggy. The tall, lanky, always hungry shaggy. She missed him the most.

She had planned a blind date this evening, and was not going to let a chance go by for a date with a man that deserved her. She was in her hotel suite, getting ready.

''Three hours, thats long enough.. I think'' She muttered to herself, exiting the shower.

She wrapped her towel around her and walked into the bedroom, she pulled open the wardrobe and flicked between jeans, sparkly tops, shorts, skirts.. Ah, that was it - a short black cocktail dress, that just came below her midthigh. ''Perfect'' She mumbled slipping on the dress and brushing her wet hair. She pulled a purple hairdryer from her bedside drawer and pulged it into the wall, followed by some hair curlers.

An hour later and she emerged ready, her hair perfectly curled, makeup applied and her outfit ready. She grabbed her bag and walked out, she phoned a taxi and waited till it arrived. She handed the driver the money and told him, word for word where to go. She later exited the taxi, thanked the driver and entered the italian resturant. She sat down at a table and checked the time- she was 2 hours early!

''Wow.. I've got sometime to kill.'' She muttered, calling over a waiter.

''Can I have a double coffee please'' And with that the waiter walked off, and brang her a freshly prepared coffee. She gulped it down, and ordered another coffee. Five coffee's later and there was still an hour to kill before the 'man' arrived. She walked outside and waited for any sign of a man.

''Come on..'' She mumbled, shaking because of the cold. Untill it was too cold to bear. She ran inside when she spotted a man walking towards the resturant. She leaped in her seat and waited, the man entered the resturant, and daphne was shocked at who she saw.

''Shaggy?'' She mumbled, unable to control the excitement inside of her,

''Da-daph?'' He shouted, hugging her.

''Your my blind date?'' She asked, taking him to her table

''I guess'' Shaggy excitedly replied, taking a seat.

They began to talk, talking about old memories, remebering freinds. Until the radio in the resturant began to play a song they use to sing.

'When I look into your eyes...It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise...There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars...I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are...How old is your soul?'

''I remeber this song.. We use to sing it. Do you remeber?'' Shaggy mumbled, falling into his own world..

''I remember..'' Daphne replied, gazing into shaggy's hazel eyes. She had always found his eye's beautiful.

''I won't give up on us'' Shaggy sung along, following the song on the radio. Not knowing that he was singing aloud ''Even if the skies get rough''

''I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up...'' Daphne sung along, soon, they were both singing the song aloud, and together in perfect harmony.

''Cause even the stars they burn , Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn...God knows we're worth it...  
No, I won't give up.''

''Daph-'' Shaggy mumbled, trying to shake himself out of his own world.

''Yeah..?'' She mumbled, still singing along with the song.

''There's something I've wanted to tell you, and do for ages'' Shaggy muttered, catching Daphne's attention.

''What?'' She curiously asked, snapping back into reality as the song finished.

Shaggy gazed into her eye's, they were so blue, so pure, like Diamonds...  
''We've known eachother for a while now.. so I was wondering..''

''Yeah..'' She teased,

''I know we haven't like dated before, but-'' Shaggy began, Daphne's face lit up, her heart was beating faster than it ever had before,

''Will you marry me?'' Shaggy asked, holding her hand. ''Im just sorry I haven't got a ring..''

''I don't need a fancy Diamond ring to prove something, I've got you.''

**There you go, my first ShaggyxDaphne Pairing, and my first word challenge. Hope you liked it! R&R PLEASE!  
Thankyou for reading :]**

**Rememeber, That blue review button is there for a reason! Review please :D**


End file.
